Disease
Disease is the sixth single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Charlie Scene: I need you God, so won't you please help me now? These are the only cards that you dealt me out This is the moment that we won't be held down Our words are broken but they're spoken aloud So come together, come together again The time is now, let Armageddon begin They say beginnings always start with the ends I say forever and forever, amen Johnny 3 Tears: Forget what you are Forget what you feel Stand apart but fall together Nothing ever lasts forever Danny: We're born to live, we're born to die We're forced to swallow these pills and to never ask why What I've become, why can't you see? That everybody, everybody, everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Danny: Everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Danny: Everybody's got this disease J-Dog: ' Deep in my vein, hang in the gallow Cast no pain, feeling so hallow Gone in the shame, deep in the shallow Not the same but feeling so hollow I crashed the train just to start a revolution I'm not insane, I just want to be free '''Da Kurlzz: ' (Free!) 'J-Dog: ' It's not the same if it's our execution Let them all see you're Undead just like me So I'm to blame, the one to follow Give it away, got nothing to borrow Fuck the fame, fuck the sorrow Live with today and never tomorrow '''Johnny 3 Tears: Forget what you are Forget what you feel Stand apart but fall together Nothing ever lasts forever Danny: We're born to live, we're born to die We're forced to swallow these pills and to never ask why What I've become, why can't you see? That everybody, everybody, everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Danny: Everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Danny: Everybody's got this disease Johnny 3 Tears: I tried to believe on my knees, it's so hard When they pick and they pull and they tear you apart But they won't let me go, no, they won't let me go And I'm dying baby, dying baby, dying so slow Walking the world, it's so empty, you know In the land of the beautiful, beauty is cold And it won't let me go, no, they won't let me go And I'm dying baby, dying baby, dying alone Danny: We're born to live, we're born to die We're forced to swallow these pills and to never ask why What I've become, why can't you see? That everybody, everybody, everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Danny: Everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Danny: Everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Danny: Everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Danny: Everybody's got this disease Da Kurlzz: (Hey! Hey!) Personnel *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals, drums, percussion, unclean vocals *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards, rhythm guitar *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, vocals Trivia *This song is believed by many to be a sequel to Street Dreams. *Interestingly, the drum beat to this song is fairly similliar to the one from the song "Rock and Roll" by Gary Glitter. Category:2015 Category:Songs Category:Day of the Dead Category:Singles Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Danny Category:Explicit Category:J-Dog Category:Title after Lyrics